SuperWhoLock
by Minininja12
Summary: The Doctor gets trapped in a parallel universe, meeting Sherlock and the Winchesters in the process.


SuperWhoLock Chapter 1:

Sherlock POV:

"BORED!" A gunshot echoed through the messy, unorganized flat, as Sherlock took out his impatience on the severely abused wall. Bullet holes riddled the yellow smiley face; as cases had been slow in coming for the last few weeks. Sherlock waited for John's usual angry reply but was surprised when none came. He furrowed his brow, coming to the realization that John had in fact been gone for several hours, leaving Sherlock alone in the flat. _Why had he gone out? _Sherlock sat for a moment, thinking silently to himself. _Ah, yes! Now I remember, John had gone grocery shopping because of his girlfriend…Sarah, was it? _Sherlock smirked, as if sharing an inside joke with himself, which in a way he was.

John had recently made the mistake of inviting Sarah over for Tea, and as usual, there wasn't a thing to eat. Trying to be 'helpful', as she had put it, Sarah looked in the fridge for some food, only to find one of Sherlock's many experiments inside. The night ended with Sarah going home sick, and a furious John lecturing Sherlock about keeping his 'experiments' where food was. Sherlock, of course, hadn't really listened to a word John had said, and was only slightly worried that the specimen he was working on may have been ruined.

Sherlock was contemplating what was taking John so long at the store when there was a sturdy knock at the door. Sherlock sat up with a snap and practically leapt to the door, the prospect of a new case in mind. He paused before opening the door, wondering who it would be, Lestrade was catching up on paperwork today, and he seriously doubted it was Mycroft. _No matter! _He argued with himself. _A case is a case… anything to ease the boredom. _Sherlock opened the door in a swift motion and quickly set to work on deducing the two strange men who now stood before him.

The men were obvious brothers judging by their air around each other, too serious to be friends, too comfortable to be colleges; and their age was too close to be anything else, so brothers. The older brother was about 6 ft. tall but still sturdily built while the younger brother was fairly taller probably measuring at about 6ft 4" and having a muscular yet lankier build. Sherlock could tell he was the younger brother by the way he kept looking at the other man, as if looking for approval from his older sibling. The older brother had short, light brown hair, and green eyes. The younger brother on the other hand had long brown hair and hazel eyes to match. Both men were wearing suits, but Sherlock could easily tell they weren't the type; this intrigued him, so he made the decision not to immediately slam the door on their faces.

"Um- yes well, hello," the older brother started, obviously startled by Sherlock's quick appearance at the door, but he regained his composure quickly, beginning to look more official and business like. "I'm Agent Dean Smith, and this is my coworker, Agent Sam Ford," The man lied, standing back and pointing at his brother. "We work for the FB-"

"Wrong!" Sherlock cut them off, becoming annoyed with how easy it was to tell they were lying. "You're lying about your last names but not your first, obvious mistake of pausing before you said it and the fact that Sam looked at you irritated as if he didn't like the last name you chose for him. Also, if you're going to fake working for a government agency, try choosing one that has some power in the country you are currently in. Typical Americans, thinking you have priority where ever you go."

"H-How?" Sam stated, clearly amazed; while Dean repositioned himself into a defensive position, after giving Sam a glare for blowing their cover. Dean looked ready for a fight. Sherlock took note of this, but continued explaining his deductions anyway, _After all that's what showoffs do, _he thought to himself wryly.

"FBI agents don't introduce themselves with their first names, and they unquestionably don't dress themselves like that." Sherlock explained looking at their cheap suit rentals with disgust, noticing a tag was still sticking partially out of one of the suit's sleeves.

"Now," Sherlock started, raising an eyebrow with interest, "Why are you two really here?"


End file.
